


A Petal

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Mayumi has a love of flowers.





	A Petal

"Hey."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Nothing, are you picking the petals off of flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, any particular reason why?"

"I'm Just bored."

"Oh okay."

"Why are you here?"

"Got in trouble with some other kids, I had to hightail it out of there."

"that sounds hilarious."

"Maybe to you, but not to me."

"Eh, whatever."


End file.
